High Definition (HD) video content distribution over a network requires a high bandwidth for both download and upload. Full HD (1080p) video content in a common compression format, such as H.264, has around five times the amount of data of a comparable Standard Definition (SD) video content. A video content in 720p (720 horizontal lines, progressive scan) has around 2.5 times the amount of data compared with SD content. Most broadband data communication technologies, such as, for example, DSL or cable, are asymmetric, meaning that the downstream speed is higher than the upstream speed as seen from a users point of view. The limited upstream bandwidth is a critical bottleneck for HD content delivery over the internet. Network architectures using optical fiber to replace all or part of the usual copper local loop used for telecommunications, such as symmetric fiber-to-the-home (FTTH), provide faster upload speeds, but are expensive and not very widespread.
HD video data may be converted to a different format and/or edited in order for the video data to be suitable for streaming over the internet. However, processing of HD video data is computing-intensive and may be difficult for a user to achieve.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.